Outdoor electronic cabinets have become popular in recent years. They can protect a wide range of electronic equipment including radios, multicarrier power amplifiers (MCPA), power supplies, batteries, and wireless cell site backhaul equipment. These cabinets can protect base station equipment from environmental conditions while minimizing operating expenses and energy consumption.
Typically, outdoor electronic cabinets have racks adjacent their vertical walls for mounting equipment horizontally within the cabinet. Electronic equipment (which may include AC/DC rectifier plants, Radio Baseband units, network routers, Fiber test and management devices, alarm interface components, and current and surge protection devices) is conventionally mounted in standard 19″ or 23″ width rack structures. It may be desirable to provide rack configurations that enhance flexibility of mounting equipment within the cabinet.